What A Friendship
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is when Watson first ever meet Sherlock. I never read the books so this is my idea of how they meet. Enjoy. T for drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the movie, not from the books as haven't read any (Gayness) and plus not for the series on TV. Hope this is all right as not got the right mind as busy with other Fan Fiction and Jude Law lolly. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Holmes**

Just got back from the war and well things still didn't went to plan as still having nightmares about what happen on his last few minutes of experience before getting sent back from the war due to getting shot in the leg by the other team.

Sighing to himself as he sat in his seat in his room, just in Oxford Street, not far from Baker Street, thinking to himself as he glazed around the room with his eyes as his mind carried on thinking about the war.

"What a life" He muttered to himself as he slowly got up from the seat, walked towards the window as he took a deep breath.

He needed to get out to get a life! So to get some fresh air, Watson turned on one spot and limped towards his cane that he got from the Doctor's of when he arrived back in London, his hat and headed towards the door and in to the busy streets of London.

Walking around, Watson smiles as he looks around and really notice that London hasn't really changed while he been away and just thought about things for the time being and as he started to relax, he heard a scream and thought to check it out so he started running down the streets towards the place.

Further down the street, Watson looks around and notices that the screaming got someone else's attention. Stopping of where he is, he watch in-front of him a man who is kneeling in-front of a young female.

"Cut in the throat, struggling with the attacker while get to something. He heard the man saying and wondering of how he knows these things and everything else. Wonder who he is.

Watson listened but didn't mention anything.

"What do you think of this Doctor?" The man said, not looking behind him to look towards Watson.

"How do you know that I am here Sir?" Watson asked, shocked.

"Hearing your footsteps a metre away before you even came here" By that, the man turned and looked towards him.

The man looked like someone from the streets with a pipe in his mouth, small sunglasses on while his hat tipped to one side.

Watson can see that his eyes were watching him.

"You more worried about me knowing about your appearance than the killings for this young lady? Dr Watson what can you say for yourself?" The man spoke like there's no tomorrow.

"Like….hang on how do you know about me being a Doctor?"

"I know basically everything about you John." The man took his sunglasses off and his brown eyes watched him with a small smile on his lips. "Sherlock Holmes at your service."

"Sherlock?" Watson asked as he heard that name before but where? The War? Maybe. "Nice to meet you Sherlock."

"Everyone wants to meets me" He joked as he started walking towards him.

Watson looks towards him, wondering of what he is planning and frowned but then nodded slightly. "So what are you going to with this?"

"Well we are going to solve this" Sherlock said now in-front of him, smiling.

"We?" Watson asked now confused.

The other man laughed slightly as he nodded towards him. "_We _indeed."

Looks like they are going to be working together to hunt down this person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Nanny**

Now heading back towards Baker Street, Watson limped by Sherlock, wanted to be known as Holmes, and notice that he doesn't live that far from him, he smiles towards some people before turning towards this strange person next to him.

"I live with my….lets say, Nannaayy" He said the Nanny word like it's poison or something.

However Watson couldn't help but laugh softy. He thought of what he said and wondered of why he mention it like that but then thought not to ask as it's none of his business after all. "Nice symbol to it by the way."

"Well she's trying to kill me these days. Anyway you will like it." He said as he smiles.

"Sure she isn't like that and will I now?" He looks ahead once more as he smiles to himself.

Sherlock looks towards him for a moment before looking ahead and nodded. "She isn't and enough now." By that, he stops outside 221B Baker Street, looking towards the door.

Watson stops by his side, thinking of why he just watching the door but then Holmes started walking ahead and opening the watched him for a moment before followed behind him and closes the door behind him and took a look around.

He thought that the house seems nice and well then what he is living in at this moment is a mistake well lets say that, and notice that Holmes wouldn't object look like this as, he can tell, that he can barely look after himself. So he understands of why Holmes thinks that his Nanny poisoning him or something but in-fact she is trying to help him out.

He took his hat off as he gently spins on one spot as Holmes eyes watched him.

A set of footsteps come coming in and there stood a old middle aged woman watching them as she doesn't seem impressed with this either. "Bringing strange people home again are we now Holmes?" She asked as her eyes were on Watson.

Watson watched, confused slightly but then slowly turned towards Holmes as well.

Holmes on the other hand, is looking up towards the ceiling for a moment before turning towards his Land Lady. "And you can't tell me that you like him?" He finally said.

"And the statue speaks. He is all right but please ask before doing so." She turned towards a confused Doctor and gave him a small smile. "Hello there and sorry about that, I am Mrs Hudson."

Watson smiles warmly towards her, holding his hand out. "Please don't worry about it my Lady. And it's nice to meet you, I am Dr John Watson at your service." He said as she took his hand and shook it warmly.

"A Doctor? Really? I really think that you should check him out…."

"Enough I must say. Don't want to scare the Doctor now. Do we?" Holmes cuts him as he gave the nanny a small evil look.

Watson watched them for a moment before frowning slightly as he watched Mrs Hudson looking towards Holmes. "Nice house I must say."

Mrs Hudson smiles as she is about to speak but Holmes looks towards her before turning towards the Doctor. "Come Watson. We got a investigation to do." By that, he turned and started walking up the stairs.

The Doctor watched him before turning towards Mrs Hudson. "I….better see of what he's up too." He started walking up the stairs and stops as he doesn't know what room Sherlock is in.

"In here" A voice came through from the room of where Watson is.

Watson walked in and looked around and notice that he was right about the nanny looking after him after all.

The room is a mess and the only light that is coming from the room is one of the light lamps as the Curtains were close.

Watson can only make out a shape that is just standing in the middle of the room.

"Holmes you could have at least open the curtains for starters." He said as he made his way towards the windows and opens the curtains.

Once the light hit the room, Holmes drop to the ground and ran towards the nearest shade of darkness. "Please be gentle with me"

Watson smirks as he walks towards the desk, that is in the middle of the room, and leans against it. "So what do we do with this investigation?"

Holmes got up from the floor and sat in a near by chair, violin in one hand and started playing it as got thinking.

Watson watched him, wondering of what he is doing. "Er Holmes. What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt while playing but now you ask me, we are going to go to Scotland Yard and see of what evidence we can get and then go from there." Sherlock explains as Watson nodded now and then along the way.

"Let's go then" By that. Watson and Holmes got up from their places and headed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house and in to the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Holmes and Watson got the carriage from the corner of the street and headed towards Scotland Yard. When they arrived, the Inspector walked forwards and looked right towards Holmes, making it look like he can't see Watson, whose standing right next to Sherlock.

Watson watched him for a moment before looking around and frowning slightly before turning towards the Inspector.

"So what is this? What happen to the girl and what are you going to do once you figure this out Holmes?"

'Well the Inspector seems want to speak a lot. Like the whole world more like' Watson's thoughts told him as he smirks slightly.

Sherlock looks towards him for a moment. He looks like he just read his mind as he gave the Doctor a nod before turning towards Lestrade.

Lestrade looks towards the Doctor finally and tip his head to the side as he is thinking of who the hell he is!

"This is Doctor John Watson, Inspector." Holmes said as he's reading his mind once more. He watched him for a moment before turning towards the Doctor, whose watching the Inspector now and gave him a nod.

"Hello Doctor….Holmes can I talk to you for a second please?" Lestrade asked.

Holmes nodded, knowing of what is coming. He and Lestrade stood by the side and left Watson by himself for a moment.

As they were speaking, the Doctor's eyes were watching the other Constables working or taking the people in to the jail, just behind the building and notice and finally figured out that Holmes is working with the Inspector. So he's a Detective.

"Blimey." He muttered to himself as he is shocked that he is working with the Police. Is there more information that Watson is going to find out about Holmes while helping him out with this?

"He is helping me out with this whether you like it or not." He heard Holmes saying which stop his thinking and got his attention.

"Anything else you would like to say? If so, please say it in-front of me and him." Holmes added as he turned towards Watson and gave him a smile.

Lestrade watched him as he shook his head. "So what is going on?"

"Have you got the body of the Lady?" Holmes asked.

The Inspector nodded. "Come this way." He started walking down the hallway.

Watson and Holmes looks towards each other before turning towards the Inspector and started following him.

They walked for a bit before the Inspector stops and open the door and step in. Holmes and Watson followed him in and notice that it's a small room and in the middle of the room, there is a small table and on the table, there is the body from the alleyway of where Watson met Holmes.

"Watson can you examined the body please?" Sherlock looks towards his new friend.

John turned towards him and gave him a nod as he started walking forwards in-front of the body and started examining the body.

Sherlock watched as Lestrade tip his head to the side once more before turning and ended up waiting outside.

Watson took his gloves off as he kneels in-front of the woman and started checking her neck, face, basically every inch of the body.

It took at least half an hour to examine the body as Watson turned and look towards Holmes, whose leaning against the wall, watching him as smoking a pipe.

"Right, she got a cut in the throat. Bruises over her wrist and arms. Looks like she struggled while her victim was trying to do something but don't know what though."

"Boyfriend something, happen which didn't went his way. So he killed her." Sherlock explains as Watson watched him, slightly leaning against the table, one eye brow raised slightly.

"How do you know about that? You might be, I am sure that you are wrong."

Holmes laughed as he like shocking people with his 'thing'. He gave the Doctor a smile. "I got this thing and Watson, you better put your gloves on as we got to go and meet some people."

Watson nodded as he turned and got his gloves and turned back around and notices that the door is half open and no Sherlock in slight. Watson smirks to himself as he got his cane and headed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Heading back upstairs, Watson saw Holmes there, talking to the Inspector Lestrade. He wondering of what they are talking about but then stopped himself as he knew it was rude if he over heard hem so he waited by a bench, that is inside the building and watched the Constable walking by and then.

In the end, Holmes came by his side, still smoking a pipe in his mouth, and watching him. "Ready?"

Watson looks up and nodded as he got up from the bench and started walking out of the Yard, along with Holmes, and out in to the busy streets.

Watson stops and turned towards Holmes. "One thing on my mind Holmes."

"That is how we are going to go and fine the places of where the lady hang around and her place as well." Holmes said.

Watson rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Come on." Holmes started walking once more.

Watson watched as couldn't believe that he's going basically with a blind plan. "Just go along with it Watson. Just go along with it." He told himself as he started walking after him.

Soon they were in the road of Regent Street of where the Lady was. It wasn't that pack, people here and there. Even some kids were around but mainly selling things for their families or just there or something else.

Watson looked around as he raised a eye brow as Holmes also looked around and in stops in the place of where he was and started thinking.

Of course Watson left him to it as he took a look around as he took a few steps forwards.

"The girl and the man was here just a few hours back…" Sherlock explains as he started looking around and thinking a lot. He only stood in one place. "They were talking about something but what though."

Holmes can see some flash backs but not clearly and wondered of what went on in this alleyway just a few hours ago.

"Maybe something about letting the dog out or something." Watson suggested but soon stops talking and moving all together as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Arghh."

He placed a hand on his leg.

Holmes turned his attention full on to him. "Are you all right?"

Watson gave him a nod but to be honest, he doesn't know what he's thinking. Normal or not, he can feel pain inside his leg.

"Do you need to rest?" Holmes asked as he thought that Watson didn't reply to his question.

"I am fine Holmes." Watson reply with a sharp in take breath.

Holmes carried on looking towards his friend and nodded slightly. "Don't sounds like it. Come on, there's a bench near by. Rest."

Watson looks towards his friend and nodded slightly. Giving up by the fussing and speaking.

Holmes walked by his side, helping him up and placing a arm around him.

Watson held on to him, cane in one hand, and started walking with him, using the cane for support.

"Thank you." Watson said as he smiles slightly as they were outside a pub, on a bench.

Holmes looked around, noticing that they were somewhere of where the lady last hang around.

"Watson. I believe that we are somewhere of where the lady was last seen. I am going to call her Ami-Lee for now, nice name…"

"Holmes."

"Sorry…Go slightly off track at times but anyway, we are just outside a place of where she goes now and then. Should go and check things out."

Watson nodded as he got himself slowly from the bench, turned and saw the pub in-front of him. He turned towards Holmes and sighed lightly. "Ami-Lee sure like to drink…"

"It wasn't her that like to drink. Her boyfriend sure did though." Sherlock explains.

Watson nodded to his explanations. He understands it completely as used to deal with relationships like that.

Without warning, Holmes got up and headed towards the door of the place and walked in.

Watson walked in after him and felt all eyes on him and Holmes. They were new after all around the place.

"Wha' brings you and posh bo' 'ere?" One of the lad who is at the bar and been watching them for a while.

Holmes turned towards him, smiles on his lips, looked towards the ceiling and thought for a moment before looking back towards the lad.

Watson got to admit that the lad does seem young and everything but why would he spend his time at a bar for?

"Looking for someone. Does anyone know someone who got brown hair with blonde bits in her hair, looked around her twenties. Come here and then?"

"Melissa Dale? Yeah I know her. She came in here a few hours ago with her boyfriend." The man behind the bar mentions it as he's cleaning up.

Watson started looking around as Holmes turned his attention towards the guy. For a moment or so, Holmes stood there before making his way towards the bar and leaning against it. "Please explain."

Watson turned towards his new companion and notice that he is stuck at this point and wants information. He sat down at a spare table and watched him like everyone else around the place.

The bar guy looks towards him as he frowned slightly but then also leans against the bar, on the other side and thought more for a moment or so.

Sherlock nodded towards him as saying to go on as he is still listening.

"Well, Lee, our local guy, tends to come in now and then as he likes to drink. Also brings his girlfriend as well but this time, as it wasn't no different, someone checked her out and she checked him out but he didn't notice that he likes his drink."

"Don't like of where this is going." Watson said to himself.

Holmes turned towards him before turning back towards the person but the door opens and heard slightly heavy footsteps coming towards the bar. That someone sat next to Holmes and watched the person behind the bar. "Same as before."

Watson saw him looking towards him and raise a eye brow but then nodded as to say: He understands.

Holmes glazed back towards the guy who is now known as Lee. "Hello Lee."

Lee glazed towards him, tipping his head to the side for a moment or so before looking back towards the bar and noticing that his drink appeared there. He seem shocked.

"Shocked there are we?" Holmes asked as he watched him further on.

Lee looks towards him before looking back at Holmes. "It's not like I ordered the drink or something."

Watson shook his head as he notice that Lee is drunk and got a short memory. He should check him out. He started getting up Holmes signalled him to stay of where he was but not watching him.

Holmes knew that he got a short memory and tends to get drunk now and them.

"Melissa there you are." Lee suddenly said towards Holmes which got he attention.

"Excuse me? Me dear friend, I am not Melissa." Holmes said as he got his pipe out once more.

Watson smirks to himself as he thought that it's funny that someone he met today been told that he's a girl. "Lee. I am sorry but she isn't here. I am afraid that she died."

Lee turned towards him and raised a eye brow as to take in the information before looking ahead of himself, face straight and not even touching his drink. He finally turned towards Holmes and looked like he isn't drunk at all.

Without warning, he got up, threw the drink at Holmes as he got up and ran towards the door.

Holmes covered his face as he felt the drink smashing at his arms before the glass hit the floor, beer everywhere along with glass.

However, Holmes doesn't care as he jumps up and started running towards the door. "Come on Watson. We got someone to catch."

Watson nodded as he is all ready and started going towards the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Chase**

One the boys were out of the pub and in to the streets of London once more that day, Holmes is all ready down the road while Watson looked around and notice that it's getting slightly darker so it looks like it's getting later through out the day. Shaking his head, he turned and started chasing after Holmes and Lee down the streets, knowing that this isn't over yet till Lee is caught and the explanations as well.

Holmes just a metre or so behind Lee as he is keeping a straight face and knew that this is going to be a long night and to be honest, he is glad that he got a friend like Watson as he can feel that he is not that far behind him and that they will get Lee whether or not it goes to plan.

Chasing him through the streets and even over some walls, Holmes isn't going to let him get away from him that easily and yet he isn't out of breath. He knows that Watson will toggle behind due to his injured leg but he doesn't mind. A lot is going through his mind at this moment.

Lee jumps over another fence as he was no longer drunk, so maybe it was a act after all, pushing some people here and there and hoping that he get rid of Holmes. He looked behind him now and then and just rolled his eyes as he couldn't believe that this guy won't even give up! He notice that the other guy who doesn't seem that he was having trouble of running is out of slight. 'What a relief.'

But then someone pushed Lee right to the side and got him pinned to the ground. He is shocked but as he looks up to see of who he is struggling against, he notice that it's the stupid companion of this other guy who been chasing after him all this time.

"Got you." He said.

Holmes came by his side and started chasing his breath as he smiles to himself and is proud of Watson's achievement. "Well done my dear boy."

Watson looks up towards him and gave him a nod before looking back down towards Lee. "Explain now Lee."

Lee seems scared now as he looks towards him before turning back towards Holmes as he finally looks down and started crying.

Holmes raised a eye brow as he watched him and for once, he doesn't understand.

Watson looks towards him and frowned for a moment before turning back towards the guy. "Lee?"

Lee looks up. "Yeah?" He said silently.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Not…really."

By then, Holmes can tell that Watson got this one under control so he gave him a smile as he turned and left them to it as he notice a small market down the road and thought to check things out. He started looking at things.

Watson eyes watched him leave before he turned and looked back towards Lee and let him go but Lee didn't moved as he got his knees and started snuggling in to himself.

John sat next to him, back leaning against the wall as he took a breather now and then. "Take your time."

Lee nodded as he still didn't move after a while.

It had been a whole and at least half an hour full of silence.

"It's my entire fault."

"Hu….What do you mean it's your fault Lee?"

"If she didn't flirt and the other guy….I was about to propose but she did that…" Lee said through tears.

Watson is a patient person and is listening to him as he gently tip his head to the side for a moment or so before looking ahead once more, hands on his knees as waiting for more information.

"She went out of th…the pub….down….the alleyway and met him…tha..sick person…and well everyone thought I was drunk but wasn't and well I went after her and killed her and him."

"Him as well?" Watson didn't expected that as he turned his head towards him and was shocked of what he just mention.

Lee turned his head towards him, head nodding as his eyes were red due to the tears. He faced him for a moment before he looked back towards the house in-front of them. "Yes."

"Lee, I need you to tell him of where he is now."

"Just in the next alleyway up the street here. Just take me in please." Lee said as he looks down and couldn't look at Watson in the eye.

Watson nodded as he got up and held an arm out for him. He gently pulled him up and started walking down the streets towards of where Holmes is. Holmes came back as he got something, rope or something in his hands, and got Lee by the arms and started tying his hands together as Watson left him to it.

Watson started following the directions of where Lee mentions of where the body is and looked around as he started walking down the alleyway and raise a eye brow before feeling something against his foot and then realise that it's the body of what Lee mentions. "Here we go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Watson and Holmes got the Constables down to get the body and yet Lee got arrested and well the day went in to night. Everyone is still at Scotland Yard until Watson and Holmes walked out of the place.

The Doctor got one of his hands in his pockets while the other hand over his cane as he felt pain once more and wish he didn't ran a lot through out the day but then he guess that it's worth it after all. He smiles as Holmes is walking by his side, hands in both hands and just looking a head.

"Thinking of what a nice day it was. The sun was shinning and everything else." Holmes joked as Watson laughed.

"It was a nice day indeed." Watson smirks to himself as he looks ahead.

Holmes turned his head towards Watson. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should get the spare room next to me Watson as I know you still haunted by your memories about the war."

"Spar…not even going to ask about that." He sighed.

"Mrs Hudson got a spare room and your right about that." Holmes laughed once more.

"So Sherlock Holmes, is this how your life runs?" Watson asked as he turned towards him and also stops as well.

Holmes stops also and gave him a nod. "But more excitement. How about it? Companion or what? Dr John Watson?"

Watson thought for a moment of that request that Holmes just offered him and in the end, he gave him a nod as holding his hand out. "I be delighted."

Holmes smiles as he took his hand and shook it softy. "Welcome to the team Watson."

By that, Watson moved in to 221B Baker Street and well shortly, Watson slowly forgot about the war but still got it there in his mind, Holmes got the Inspector Lestrade to like Watson and well things is still the same as before: Holmes room is a mess as usual but what really changed was that Watson and Holmes relationship got stronger as each day goes pass.

**Thee End.**

**Know some chapters are short but oh well. Enjoy and there's more to come.**


End file.
